Swapper
by Alexmen
Summary: Kim's the descendant of an ancient race – named the swappers – who have the power to change bodies with other swappers. One day, she exchanges body's with Jill, Jack's sister. What happens when she gets stuck and can't get back to her own body? And maybe falls for a certain skater boy? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kim's the descendant of an ancient race – named the swappers – who have the power to change bodies with other swappers. One day, she exchanges body's with Jill, Jack's sister. What happens when she gets stuck and can't get back to her own body? And maybe falls for a certain skater boy? AU

**A/N:** _Hey Everybody __ This is the first story I'm posting on . I'm so excited! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it :D Oh and I wanna thank Nia (young-but-naive) for her great tips and convincing me to post my stories. I also wanna thank my amazing friend Priya (priya96) for correcting it. Oh! Some characters may be ooc. They may not have the same role as they have in the show. Don't forget, this is AU. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kickin' It. The only thing I own is the plot._

Chapter 1

Kim P.O.V

A bright light shinned through the darkness of my room. Even with my eyes close, I could see it. My eyes opened on their own. I could see the sun shinning through my bedroom window, my orange curtain doing nothing to block it. Still tired, I looked at my clock standing on my bedside table. 7:23 was glowing on it. I groan. Why couldn't I sleep late, like every normal teenager? Why didn't I choose black curtain? Why the sun have to be so bright? Why? With all those questions in my head, I turned around in my bed, so I could face the wall and hide my eyes from the light. Better. Way better. I closed my eyes, trying to drift back to sleep.

That was until I heard someone squealing and running up the stairs. Seconds later, I felt something heavy on top of me, knocking the wind out of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The person that was on top of me yelled, in my ear, so loud that it almost made me deaf.

I knew who it was, even thought I hadn't seen her. I could have recognized that voice anywhere. I had heard it so many times that it was really easy for me to know to whom it belonged to. It belonged to my best friend, Grace. Even if I she hadn't talked, I would have still known whom it was. I mean, who would jump on you, other than your best friend, at 7:30 in the morning, while you're still in bed? That's right. Nobody!

"Grace…Can't…Breathe!" I let out.

She laughed, let go and sat on my bed in a pretzel position. As soon as she got up, I sat down in front of her in the same position as her and rubbed my eyes. I yawn. "Oh, and happy birthday to you too." Yup. That's right. Grace and I were born on the same date. We've known each others since birth. Our moms were in the same hospital room and gave birth at almost the same time. They became best friends and so did we.

She slapped my shoulder and I winced.

"C'mon, Kimmy!" She said. "It's our sixteenth birthday. We're sixteen! We gotta celebrate! Why aren't you more excited than that?"

I shrugged. "It's not big of a deal." I yawn again. Don't blame me! It's 7:30 in the morning. I'm tired! "What's so special about being sixteen?"

Grace gasped like I had totally offended her. Which maybe I had.

"What's so special about being sixteen?" She repeated. "Are you kidding me?" She slapped me again. "C'mon Kim! Sweet sixteen! Does it ring a bell?"

I rolled my eyes and took my soft fluffy orange pillow and put it on my legs. "Of course it does. I just don't understand what's so important about sixteen that makes it have a special name. I mean, if it was eighteen I would have understand. But sixteen? Nope."

Grace knocked three times on the side of my head. Seriously? Is it hurt Kim day? "Is anybody in there? Wake up, Kim! Sixteen is when you get your driver's licence. It's when you're old enough to work!"

I opened my mouth about to argue that we could work even if we were fifteen, but she interrupted me. "Yeah, I know. We can work at fifteen." Awww! She knows me so well! "But, you can't work everywhere. Most people won't hire you until you're sixteen. You can't be a cashier or a waitress. But, now, we can! " She finished with a big smile on her face.

"So, you want to be a cashier?" I ask her.

She frowned. "Not especially." Probably seeing I was going to argue with her she adds: "But if I wanted I could be one. That's what's important. Now get up! We're going shopping!"

I groaned and let myself fall on my back on my bed, putting the pillow I was holding in front of my face. My head hit the head of my bed with a loud bang. I immediately sat down again and took my head in my hands. "Ouch!"

Grace laughed and I glared at her. It wasn't funny. It hurt like hell.

"Kim, you're _so_ clumsy. Be careful." She said. "You're gonna hurt yourself!" Already done. "And if you're hurt we can't go shopping." My eyes lighted up at that possibility. Don't get me wrong I like buying new clothes…just not this early in the morning.

Seeing my look, Grace said: "No, Kim. Don't get yourself hurt only because you wanna go back to sleep." Shoot! "Now, hurry up and go prepare yourself. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Why do we have to go shopping _now_?" I whined like a little kid.

She rolled her eyes. "Because we gotta buy our outfit for tonight's party!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I frowned. "What party?" I asked totally confused. She never told me about a party.

She slapped my shoulder. Okay. It's definitely hurt Kim day. "Our sweet sixteen party! Duh!" She said while rolling her eyes.

My eyes widened in shock. "We're having a party?" I thought it was cool. I just was surprised because I didn't know about it.

"Of course" she said, slapping me again. She was lucky to be my best friend. If she wasn't, I would already have gone all Kim on her. Yup. That's what going Kim means: beating someone up. People say that now, because, well, I beat people up sometime. But, I'm not a bully! I only hit people who deserve it. Like guy who hit on me or people that insult me or my friends. "It's our sixteen birthday. We have to do a party. And we're not doing a normal party. I invited almost all the school over at my house. It's gonna be awesome! Now, c'mon! Go dress up!" Grace finished.

I was about to argue with her, but I knew I was never gonna win. Grace is like that. When she got an idea in her head, nobody can make her changer her mind.

I sighted and got up. Before walking out the door, I stuck my tongue at Grace. She stuck her tongue back at me. Yup. We're acting like little kids. That's how mature we are.

I got out of the room and got into the hallway. I opened my wardrobe. Yeah. My wardrobe is in the hallway. Not in my room. My room's special that way. My house has been in my family for generation. Before we moved in, my grandparents were living here with my great-grandma who was living in the logy. But when she left to go live in an old people's house, my grandparents moved into the logy and we moved into the house. My room was my grandpa's office. That's why I don't have a wardrobe in my room.

Sometime, I miss Seaford, the town, where I was living before I moved here. I miss my old friends and I miss my karate dojo. But, apart from that I like it here. I mean, I have a trampoline, a basketball court, a pool and a bigger backyard. Plus I can see Grace every day now, instead of seeing her only when I was visiting my grandparents.

I looked inside my wardrobe and took out a simple pair of jeans, a green tank top with a matching plaid shirt. I walked down the stairs and entered the bathroom. Most morning, we're four – my sister, my dad, my mom and I – trying to prepare in one bathroom. It's really hard to do. I mean, my dad's in the shower, my sister's on the toilet, my mom's doing her hair and I'm brushing my teeth. Awkward! But, now, I was all alone and I was glad not to have to fight with my family as to who's using the bathroom first. I dress up and look at myself in the mirror. I was looking horrible. My blond hair was all tangled up and my hazel eyes looked tired. I sighed and passed a hair brush trough my hair trying to soften them up. Once I succeeded, I put them in a high ponytail. After that, I brushed my teeth, washed my face and did all those other things girls do in the morning when preparing themselves.

I put some socks on and walk back up into my room. As soon as I walked in, Grace – who was still sitting on my bed – wolf-whistled. "Looking great." she told me. I frowned at her. Was she kidding me? I didn't think I looked bad, but I didn't think I looked great either. Seeing my look Grace said: "You do. You really do look good."

"Thanks, I guess." I told her. "You too." I meant it. Grace looks good no matter what. Her brown hair's soft and shiny, her teeth are white and straight, her clothes are always perfect and her body's so slim. Right now, she was wearing a pink dress with a denim jacket and she had a head band in her hair.

She beamed. "Thanks, but there's no time for that. We gotta go _now_. My mom's waiting for us in the car."

"I need just a minute. I have to write a note to tell my parents where I am." I said, while remembering the one time that I hadn't did it. My parents had freaked out and thought I had been kidnapped. The police had came and all. My parents had been so mad at me when they had heard that I was only gone to the skate park to practice my skating. I wasn't gonna make that mistake again.

"No need for that. I already told her and she's fine with it." my best friend said while standing up from my bed.

I frowned. "Wait. You told my mom about that? And not even me?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

I glared at her. "Why?"

"I thought it was obvious." she said. Well, it wasn't. "Now, c'mon, we really have to go." She continued, while dragging me downstairs with her.

We put on our shoes. I was wearing vans and Grace was wearing heels. I have no idea how she can always walk with those things without hurting her feet. I opened the door and we walked outside. Jane, Grace's mom was there, sitting in her black Ford Escape. When she saw me she waved. I waved back. Grace and I entered the car and sat down. We buckled our belts.

"Are you girls ready?" Jane asked us.

We nodded and the car started. I looked outside the window, trying to prepare myself for the long exhausting day of shopping that we had ahead of us.

That's exactly how it was: long and exhausting. Once at the shopping mall, Grace had dragged me into all sorts of shops. We even got into a swimsuit shop. Why did we have to buy swimsuits in the middle of falls? I have no idea, but we did it. At the end of the day, my legs were killing me. But, it was all worth it. I had found the perfect outfit. Well, Grace had found me the perfect outfit. It was a strapless heart shape black dress with a golden belt and flat shoes the same color as the belt. I'm not the kind of girl to wear dress. But, hey! It's my birthday, why not? Grace had chosen the same dress as me, but in red with a black belt. Instead of taking flats, she had chosen black heel. If any other girl had worn the same dress as me, the day of my birthday, I would have been pissed. But, it was Grace, so I wasn't.

Anyway, as soon as we got to her house, I dropped my bag as Liam, Grace's seventeen years old brother, hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, Kimmy." he said while ruffling my hair, messing them up.

I glared at him. I hate that nickname. "Don't call me Kimmy." I tried to blow my hair from in front of my eyes, without succeeding.

He laughed at my attempt and I glared at him again. "You're so cute when you're mad Kimmy." he said, while ruffling my hair again.

"And you're so cute when you're getting beat up, Lili Rabbit." He grimaced at the nickname I gave him. "I can arrange that if you want." I threatened.

He rolled is eyes at me. "You can try all you want, but you're never gonna be able to beat me."

I smirked. "Wanna bet?"

That's how Liam's and I relationship work. We're not real siblings, but we still fight, argue, annoy and compete, like we were. I've been so many time that I came to think of him as my brother and I think he thinks the same thing about me. I mean, as a sister. Not a brother. Otherwise, that would be weird…

"C'mon Liam!" Grace said. "Stop messing with my best friend."

"But, it's so fun!" he said.

Grace rolled her eyes and pushed me in direction of her room. "Whatever, Lili Rabbit." she said using the nickname I gave him. "We gotta go get prepared, so don't bother us."

I took my bags and we walked down the hall. Once, into Grace's bedroom, we locked the door, took our outfits and put them on. As soon as we were done we got to Grace's bathroom – that was way bigger than mine, by the way – and did our hair. Grace had curled my fallings locks and had pulled my front hair back to make a half-tied style. I had done the same thing to her except I hadn't curled her hair and I had put a flower in them. The results were pretty impressing.

"I gotta show you something." Grace told me, once we had finish preparing ourselves.

We walked down the hallway and got to her backyard's door. As soon as we got out, of the house, my jaw dropped. I had no idea how Grace had the time to do that, but her huge backyard was full of beautiful decorations. Everything was there. Balloons, garland and spotlights from every color were everywhere. It looked really amazing.

"How did you do that?" I ask her, with wide eyes.

"Magic!" she said while making sparkle motions with her fingers.

I rolled my eyes. "So what's left to do?"

"Get the snacks, the drinks and the music." She said while counting on her fingers.

That's what we did.

"And now what?" I ask.

"We wait for people to arrive" she answered.

An hour later, more than half of the school was standing in Grace's backyard. Some of them were dancing, others were just talking and some others were eating. I was part of the people dancing. I was currently slow dancing with Brad, a cute boy from my school, to the song All We Are by Matt Nathanson. It was great. Another song started, it was Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. We both start dancing like crazy, making stupid dance move like the sprinkler. I was having a really good time.

"I'm gonna get some punch." I yelled in Brad's ear so he could hear me over the music. "Want some?"

"Sure." he yelled back.

I walked away to the food and drink's table with a big smile on my face. While I was filling myself a drink, black dots started filling my visions. I dropped my drink and the punch flew everywhere.

Some minutes later, the dots disappeared and my visions came back to normal. I thought it was nothing and poured myself another drink. I started making my way through the crowd trying to find Brad.

I suddenly got a headache. My head felt like it was gonna exploded. I continued searching through the crowd, until the black dots came back. Since, I couldn't see, I tripped and fell on somebody. I heard some voices, but couldn't make any words out of it. It was as if it was coming from far away.

The first things I saw when I opened my eyes were Liam's brown ones.

"You okay, Kimmy?" he ask, worry evident in his voice.

I nodded, even if it wasn't entirely true.

He frowned, clearly not believing me. "You're sure? You don't look good. Your face looks green."

"I'm fine." I said. Suddenly, I felt my lunch coming back up and I threw up right on his vest. Gee, great timing, Kim!

"Clearly, you're not. Do you want to go home?" he asked

I nodded. All I wanted was to go to sleep. Noticing I was still on top of him, I rolled down, so I was now on my back beside him. He got up, removed his vest and threw it on the ground. He held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Can you walk?" he asked me.

I nodded, but when I moved my feet, I almost fell down again. I would have if Liam hadn't caught me.

"Okay." Liam said. "Obviously you can't. So, I guess, I'll have to carry you."

I was about to protest but, before I could, Liam had me in his arms bridal style. I closed my eyes and let myself relax. I felt Liam moving through the backyard, until he stopped and I heard a door opening. He sat me down on the passenger seat of the car and buckled my belt. During all that, I still hadn't opened my eyes. I heard him close the door and then open one. I guess he sat in the car, because seconds later I heard his door closing and the motor of the car starting. I felt the car moving. A dozen minutes later, the car stopped and Liam was holding me in his arms again. He opened my house's door and entered. I could hear my parents talking to him, but couldn't understand what they were saying. When I felt myself being gently dropped on my bed, I finally opened my eyes. I could see Liam putting a blanket on top of me.

"Thanks, Li. For everything" I said. "And sorry about your shirt."

He smiled. "Don't worry. It's nothing." He kissed the top of my head. "Get well."

As soon as he was out the door, I fell asleep.

As soon as I woke up, I groaned. Keeping my eyes closed, trying to get back to sleep. Stupid sun! I turned around wanting to press my face against the wall to block the light. As soon as I did it, I fell onto the ground. What the heck? I opened my eyes. As soon as I did it, I closed them again, thinking I was hallucinating. I opened them again, but it was still there. Instead, of my blue wall and my orange curtain, my fluffy pillow and my Vampire Diaries poster, I saw pink walls, purple curtain, silk pillow and a Pretty Little Liars poster. Instead of the bed being in the corner of the room, the bed was right in the middle of it. I immediately recognize Grace's bedroom. Weird. I was sure I had gone back home yesterday.

I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a pink tank top and white cotton shorts. Why am I wearing Grace's pyjama?

I got up and looked around for Grace to ask her what I was doing at her house. My headache must have been pretty strong to make me forget that I slept here. I look into the hallway and she wasn't there. I looked everywhere around the house, but couldn't see her. I took a part of my brown hair and start twirling it around my finger. Something I do when I'm nervous. Wait. Brown hair? I looked at my hair and they were definitely brown. Did somebody dye my hair? I run to the bathroom to see the damage. I looked in the mirror and let out a scream. Because where was supposed to be my reflection, was standing Grace's.

**A/N: **_Tada! First chapter's done. 3361 words! By the way, I'm sorry Jack and the others weren't in this chapter __ But I promise they'll be there soon __ So review, please __ I wanna know what you guys thought of it! Was it good? Was it bad? You guys tell me. Well, that's about it, have a good day! Or a good night depending on when you guys are reading this. Bye Bye!_

_-Alex-_

_XXX _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hey Guys :D I know some of you were confused about last chapter. I'm really sorry about that :( In the previous chapter, Kim swapped bodies with Grace. I know I said in the summary that she was swapping bodies with Jill, Jack's sister and she will. I made her swap with Grace first so I could explain a few things about the swappers. I hope that cleared it up :D If not, well I'm really sorry :( _

_Before I forget, I wanna thank everybody who read my story, reviewed it, added it to their favourite or added it to their alert. You guys are awesome! _

_Oh and in the previous chapter, I'm not sure why but the lines to separate the story weren't there. In my document they were there, but not in the story. I really don't know why :S_

_And I'm sorry, that I'm so late in posting this chapter :( I wanted to post it Wednesday, but couldn't because I had lots of thing on mind. I had to go to school, do my homework, and go to my piano lesson, so I didn't have much time to write. But now it's the weekend :D So, no school! Whoohoo! I have time to write! _

_Anyway, here's chapter 2 of Swapper :D Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:**___I do not own Kickin'It and Burger King :(_

Chapter 2

Kim P.O.V

I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. The only thing I could do was stare at Grace's reflection moving at the exact same time as I was. I pinched myself to know if I was dreaming. I saw 'Grace' doing the same.

"Ouch!" I whined.

It had hurt. That removed the possibility of being in a dream. I really had no idea what was going on. I was freaking out!

Liam busted through the door. He was wearing only a pair of black pyjama pants and his hair was messy, like he had just gotten out of bed. Which I realized, was probably just what he had done "You okay?" he asked. "I heard you screaming."

I shook my head trying not to cry. Kim Crawford does not cry. Especially not in front of people.

My lips were quivering. "I'm scared, Li" I said in Grace's voice, not mine.

He took me in his arms and made soothing sound. "It's nothing, Gracie. Whatever scared you is gone, now."

Hearing him calling me Gracie made tears stream down my face. "No, it's not." What was scaring me was not gone. I was still in Grace's body. It was as if I was living a nightmare – a horrible nightmare – and I couldn't wake up.

He removed me from his embrace and took a streak of my hair and put it behind my ear. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened? Tell me, Grace, please."

I wiped away the tears from my face. "That's the thing, Liam. I'm not Grace."

He looked confused for about a second, but then his eyes lightened up. "Kim? Is that you?"

I nodded, trying to stop crying. Hearing him say my name brought so many emotions to me. I wasn't crazy! Well… not completely crazy.

"I don't know what to do." I said. "I don't know what's happening. I'm scared"

He briefly hugged me again. "Wait here, Kimmy. I'm gonna get mom"

I nodded and he left the bathroom, leaving me alone again.

That's when I notice something was up. Liam had looked like he knew what was going on. He hadn't looked confused about the fact that his sister's best friend was in his sister's body. He looked like he thought everything was normal.

A minute later, Liam came back, but this time with Jane. As soon as she saw me, she hugged me. "Oh, Kim, darling! I'm so sorry. We thought it wasn't gonna happen. We should have told you. I'm so sorry. "

I didn't understand a word she was saying. She was sorry? Why the heck was she sorry? It wasn't her fault. Well, I didn't think so… And they should have told me? Told me what? That I was gonna change's body with Grace? They knew? I was even more confused now than before.

"Jane, what are you talking about?" I asked.

She removed me from her embrace. "I'll explain everything. Come with me." she said while smiling sadly.

I followed her and Liam outside the bathroom to their living room. Liam sat down on the couch and I did the same.

"Do you want some hot chocolate, Kim?" Jane asked me. "I heard it was good for people in state of chock."

I shook my head. "I want someone to explain me what's going on." I told them.

Jane looked at me and then at Liam. "Go make Kim some hot chocolate." she told him. "I'm going to call Lydia and Harry."

"I don't want any hot chocolate!" I yelled. "I wanna know what's going on!"

"Kim, I can't explain it to you without your parents there. That's why I'm calling them right now."

"Why?" I asked her. "Why do my parents have to be there?"

"I'm with her on this one, mom." Liam said. "Why can't you tell her right now? She has right to know."

Jane glared at him and pointed the kitchen. He got the message. He sighed, got up and walked in the kitchen.

"I'm calling your parents." She told me before walking away.

I was alone, again and I was freaking out. Why couldn't she tell me what was going on? Liam was right. I had right to know.

Liam came back with a blue mug, which I guess contained hot chocolate. He sat down next to me and gave me the mug. I took a sip and I was right. It was hot chocolate.

I looked at Liam. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

He shook his head.

I did my best puppy's eyes. "Please!"

He shook his head, again. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'd like to, but I can't. It's not my job."

I glared at him. "You mean, you know it and your mom knows it and neither of you are gonna tell me?

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

I crossed my arm over my chest and turn around to look at anything but him. I was angry. I was angry at him, at Jane and at my parents. Why couldn't anybody tell me what had happenned?

Jane came in talking on the phone with someone, who I guessed were my parents.

"Yeah. Is she ok?" There was a pause. I guess one of my parents was talking. "Good. We're coming." Another pause. "Yeah, we'll be there in 10 minute. Bye."

Jane looked at me. "C'mon, Kim. We're going to take you home"

The next ten minutes was the longest one in all my life. I spent it wondering what the heck was going on.

I felt like since I woke up this morning, it's the only thing I can think of. But, what else could I think of? The sun is so beautiful? What a wonderful tree? No. When you're in your best friend's body, there's nothing else you can think of.

As soon as we were home, I jumped out of the car, ran to the side door and entered my house. My two pugs came running and jumping on my legs trying to get some attention. I pet them.

"Mom?" I yelled. "Dad? Jenny?"

The three of them came running into the kitchen from different direction – my mom from the bathroom, my dad from the office and my sister from upstairs. My mom hugged me tight and started crying. "Oh, Kim, darling! I'm so sorry. We thought it wasn't gonna happen. We should have told you. I'm so sorry." I was freak out that she had just said the exact same thing that Jane had told me.

"It's ok, mom. Just tell me what's going on." I told her.

She nodded. "Jenny, can you go get Grace?"

My heart jumped in my chest. Grace was here. If I was in Grace's body, she must have been in mine. I felt really stupid for not thinking about it earlier.

"Ok, mom." my twelve year old sister said. "GRACE! COME HERE!" she yelled.

We all rolled our eyes at her. Seconds later, we heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "Is the house on fire?" I heard my voice call. If I thought talking with Grace's voice was weird, hearing somebody using mine was even weirder. I almost fainted when I saw my body. I knew Grace was in there, which made it even weirder.

We locked eyes and I knew that she was feeling the same thing as I was: freaked out and confused.

"Bloody hell!" we both said at the same time.

We walk toward each other and examine ourselves. The thoughts that were running through my head were: _Do I normally look like that? Do I normally smell good like that? I should wear blue more often._

Jane and Liam choose that moment to enter the house.

"Mom!"Grace said while hugging her. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"What about me?" Liam asked her. "Aren't you glad to see me, Gracie Bug?"

Grace shrugged. "Not really, Lili Rabbit."

Liam rolled his eyes and hugged her. She didn't protest so I knew that opposite what she had said, she was glad to see him.

Once the reunion between Grace and her family was over, I said: "Now, that everyone are here, can we know what is going on?"

Grace nodded in agreement.

Both our mom looked at each other and then nodded. "Let's go in the living room" my mom said.

We all gladly did. I sat down in the middle of my couch and Grace sat down on my right. She looked at me and smile. So that's how I look when I smile, I thought. My dad came and sat on my left. He passed his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on is shoulder. My mom and Jane were standing up in the center of the living room. Liam sat down on our leather chair.

"Where am I supposed to sit down?" Jenny asked.

I looked around and saw that all places had been occupied.

"You can sit on my lap." suggested Liam. Jenny blushed a deep scarlet. We all know she had a big crush on Liam. Well, we all know except for him. He never realized it, because he's always seen her as his little sister, nothing more.

My dad glared at him. He was probably worried that Liam would try something on his youngest daughter. "Don't even think about it." he said. Liam gulped. Poor him. He probably didn't know why my dad was like that with him. He was only trying to be nice.

"Well, where am I supposed to sit? I still don't know." my sister said. I realize that her face was now back to normal.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Take my place." I said while pointing it.

Jenny did what I said.

"Do you want me to get you a chair in the kitchen?" Liam asked.

I shook my head. Jane and Liam looked confused. "Where are you gonna sit?" Jane asked.

To answer her question, I sat down on the floor.

Jane and Liam frowned at me, still confused.

"It's comfortable" I said.

Jane looked at my mom with wide eyes, probably wondering what the heck was wrong with me. My mom just shrugged.

"So, can you start explaining?" I asked mom and Jane.

They both nodded.

"Girls, you're not normal." Jane said.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"That's not what Jane meant." my mom said rolling her eyes. "You, girls, are Swappers." She finished with a smile.

"We are what?" Grace asked while raising an eyebrow.

"What's a swapper?" I asked. "It sounds like Whopper. Are you calling us burgers?"

Liam bursted out laughing.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"I said the exact same thing when they told me." he answered.

I smiled. "Great minds think alike." I said. "And by the way mom, can we go eat at Burger King tonight? Talking about whoppers made me want to eat one."

Liam started laughing again.

I looked at him. "Don't tell me you said that too." I told him.

He nodded. "I did."

I raised an eyebrow. "Now, it's just weird."

"Can we stop talking about you and my brother's weird brain connection and get back to the part about what the heck we are?" Grace asked me.

I nodded. "Of course. Sorry. I got distracted." I told her. To my mom and Jane I said: "Can you continue, please?"

They nodded. "To answer your questions, Kim, no, I'm not calling you burgers." my mom said. "And about going to Burger King: sure. Why not? Is everyone ok with that?"

Everyone nodded and said things like 'I don't mind.', 'Sure.' and 'Sounds good.'

"Now, let us explain you what are swappers." Jane said. "Swappers are an ancient race that's almost extinct. They have the power to swap body with another person of the same race."

"So, that's why we changed body?" Grace asked. "We're swappers?"

Mom and Jane nodded.

I got up. "Wait a minute!" I said. "You knew that this was gonna happen? And you never bothered telling us? Giving us a hint like 'Hey, one day you might wake up in somebody else's body. Don't freak out. It's perfectly normal.' You could have said something!"

"If I had told you that, would you have believed me?" my mom asked me.

I didn't answer and I sat back down. My mom was right, if she had told me that, before I switched bodies with Grace, I would have never believed her. I would have thought that she was joking.

"That's what I thought." my mom said taking my silence as her answer. "Plus, we weren't sure it was gonna happen." she added. "Sometimes, the power passes a generation. We didn't want to tell you unless we we're certain it was gonna happen. And we were certain, it wasn't gonna happen. The powers always kick in the morning you turn sixteen. You girls were born, at 8 in the morning. We were sure that if it was gonna happen, it would have happened, yesterday morning. Since it didn't we thought you didn't have it. I guess we were wrong." One thing about my mom, she rambled when she's nervous.

"So, the power always starts the morning you're sixteen?" Grace asked.

Jane shook her head. "No. Only the girls." she answered. "For the boys, the power starts when they're seventeen."

I started dancing "I knew girls were smarter than boys!"

"Not true!" Liam and my dad said.

"Sorry, but it is." my mom said. "The girl's brains are more developed so the power kicks in first."

Both guy pouted.

"Girls, do you have any questions?" mom asked.

"Can we keep Grace instead of Kim?" Jenny asked. "She's way cooler."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks sis. I feel the love." I said sarcastically.

Mom also rolled her eyes. "No, we can't. Any other questions?"

"So, is everyone else here a Swapper?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Everyone except your dad." Jane answered.

"So, Liam, can you switch bodies?" Grace asked him.

"Yeah." Liam answered. "Since my seventeenth birthday, two months ago."

Grace frowned. "How come I never noticed it?"

Liam shrugged. "I guess you were too preoccupied about boys and clothes."

She glared at him. "I wasn't!"

"You were." Liam said. "Plus, it only happened twice."

"Twice?" Grace asked. "You mean I didn't realize that a stranger was in my brother's body, twice?"

He smirked. "Pretty much. And it wasn't a stranger. It was Josh both times"

Grace eyes widened. "Josh? As in Joshua Wood, the super hot guy from your soccer team?"

Liam nodded. "I'm not sure about the hot part, but, yeah, Joshua Wood from my soccer team."

Grace groaned and put her hands in front of her face. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. Josh was in our house for I don't know how many days – "

"Two days. That's the maximum amount of days someone can stay in someone else's body." Jane interrupted her.

I was relieved that I wasn't gonna be stuck in Grace's body for more than two days. I had been scared that I was gonna be in her body for over a month.

"Anyway, Josh was in our house for two days." Grace continued panicking. "What if I was wearing ugly clothes? What if I did something embarrassing?"

"In fact, you did." her brother told her. "Remember the time when you were on the toilet and I had to go get you some toilet paper because they're wasn't any left in the bathroom?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, it wasn't me. It was Josh." Liam said.

My best friend turned red. "You're kidding right?"

Liam smirked and shook his head.

Grace groaned and blushed even more. "Kill me now, please!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. It's not like as if –"

"I yelled at the top of my lungs that I needed toilet paper and he entered the bathroom to give me some." she said.

I winced. "Ok, it's that bad."

Grace groaned again. "Can we change subject please. I don't wanna think about it."

To do what she had asked, I asked: "So you can change with any swapper in the whole world?"

Jane shooked her head. "No, only with the person you've already met."

"So, I could change with any of you?" I asked.

"No, only with Grace and Liam." My mom answered. "The power stops working when you're eighteen for the girls and nineteen for the boys."

I nodded, understanding everything. "So, I could change with Grace, Liam and Josh. Are they're any other Swapper I could change with?"

Liam shrugged. "We're the only one I know of. But, maybe you met some we don't know."

I nodded.

"How many times do we swap per month?" Grace asked.

"Usually, only once." Jane answered.

"Is that all we should know about the Swappers?"

Both our mom nodded. "That's about it." my mom said.

"Ok, Cool" Grace said.

I took my I pod that was lying on the wooden table and checked the time. It was 11h43. "Time to go dinner." I said.

Liam smiled. "Burger King, here we come!"

The rest of the day, Grace and I decided to forget everything that had happen – which is not really easy when you're not in your own body and somebody else is in it – and did normal thing. We read magazines, gossiped about the things that were happening at school and watched the television.

When it was night, we asked our parents if she could sleep at my house. Our moms were very happy that we had taken the news without any problems, so they immediately agreed.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked my best friend.

"Can we watch a movie?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

We walked up the stairs and entered my parents' bedroom. We looked at our collection of movies. We decided on a horror movie.

We walked downstairs and walked in the kitchen. I made some popcorn and Grace got the candy and the beverage. We walked upstairs again and into my room. Both of us sat on my bed and started the movie.

Turns out it wasn't even scary. It was just plain weird.

I inflate a mattress for Grace, close the lights and we got into our beds.

"Do you think tomorrow we'll be back in our bodies?" Grace asked.

I nodded. "Mom said the first time we only switch for one day."

"Nice." she said. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night" I said.

Seconds later, we both fell asleep

The next morning, I woke up with a big headache. Keeping my eyes close to keep them safe from the lights, I tried getting up. As soon as I sat down, black dots came into my visions. I turned around and threw up, down the side of the bed.

"Grace!" I called.

She didn't answer.

"Grace!" I called again. "I need help. I don't feel well."

When she didn't answer, I opened my eyes to look at her. Instead of seeing her mattress I saw a bed. I looked everywhere and saw nothing I recognized. I wasn't in my room.

Freaking out, I took a streak of my hair. It was not blond and flat, like mine are. Nor was it brown and flat like Grace's. It was brown and wavy.

Not again!

_**A/N:**__ That was chapter 2! It probably was super boring. I'm sorry :( Anyway, tell me what you thought of it. If you have some tips for me on how to make it better, please tell them to me :) I don't bite ;) _

_Oh, by the way, should I do next chapter in Jill's P.O.V, Kim's P.O.V or a little bit of both? I'm doing a poll, so go vote on my profile page! The poll will end Tuesday. So go vote now!_

_Review please! _

_-Alex-_

_XXX_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _I know! I know! It's been a while since I last updated! I'm sorry! You guys must be so mad at me :( it's just that I was super busy (School, homework, birthdays, my piano lessons and watching my favourites TV shows. Plus, I had a major writer's block (Hate it when that happens :( )and after all that, when I had almost finished the chapter, I lost it. Stupid Ipod -.- But I'm back now :)_

Remember the last chapter when I told you to go vote for which P.O.V chapter 3 should be in? Well, I did it, but forgot to post it -.- I'm so stupid! So, because of that, only three of you voted Thank for those who did! Anyway, the results were "drum roll" Kim: 1 Jill: 0 Both: 2. So, to please everybody, I've decide to do it in both Jill's and Kim's P.O.V, but the majority in Kim.

This chapter is gonna be separated in like three parts. (I feel like the number of today's A/N is 3. Its chapter 3, there's 3 person that voted and there's 3 parts :P) First part will be Kim, the second 

_will be Jill and the last will be Kim again._

Feel free to read both Kim's part first and then Jill's if you want. (Hey, Priya!)  
It's not gonna change anything.

_By the way, about 3 weeks ago it was my birthday! I'm now 15 years old! YEAH! So, this is kinda my birthday present for you guys ___

I won't be keeping you waiting longer than that. Enjoy chapter three of...Swapper :)  
  
**Disclaimer:** _If I owned Kickin'it, do you think I'll be writing on this site? No? Then you got your answer._

Chapter 3  
Kim P.O.V

I looked around again trying to find something - _anything_ - that would give me a hint as to where I was. The room was big and green with a bed on each side of the room. I saw what looked like karate and dance trophy standing on some shelf, 2 skateboards, a lot of music disks, a guitar, a keyboard, a wardrobe, a library, a desk, a poster of the band Kung Fu Lightning and another one of the TV show Switched at Birth. Nothing that could help me.

I felt tears menacing to flow out of my eyes.

When I had swapped with Grace, I had felt hopeless. I had no idea what was going on. This time thought, it was even worse than then. At least, last time, I had knew where I was and with whom. Now, I didn't know either of that.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. Standing on the desk were 4 pictures, in a frame.

I came nearer and look at them. The first one was of a girl about my age, with brown hair up in a bun, sparkling brown eyes and a mole on each cheek. She was wearing a tutu.

I was certain I had seen her somewhere.

The second picture was of the same girl, but this time, she had her hair down and wavy and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I realized I probably was in her body. She was hugging a girl with red hair-and when I say red, I mean the color red-, blue eyes and was wearing a dress.

The third picture was of a boy – a really handsome one, I have to say – with long-ish brown hair, brown eyes, a mole on each cheek and a dazzling smile. He was wearing a gi and was standing in a karate position, preparing to punch somebody.

_Probably the girl's brother. They look so much alike._

I couldn't stop starring at the picture. The more I looked at him the more I felt like I knew him.

I looked at the last picture and my mouth dropped. The picture had been taken at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, the place were I used to do karate. That wasn't what shocked me the most, what did was the fact that standing there on the picture were my best friends from Seaford – Milton, Jerry, Eddie – and my sensei, Rudy. It had been more than a year since I had last seen them, but I could still recognize them easily.

With them were the brown hair girl and boy. Seeing them standing next to each other, you could definitely tell that they were brother and sister, maybe even twins.

I was wondering who the heck were these people, when suddenly it hit me.

Jack.

The guy was Jack Brewer (1), an old friend of mine, who I hadn't seen since we were twelve. I felt stupid for not noticing it before. I mean it was so obvious. I couldn't believe that I hadn't remark it earlier. I mean... a cute guy with brown hair and eyes, a mole on each cheek, who does karate, loves skateboarding and music. Who could that be other than Jack Brewer? That's right, nobody!

So, if he was Jack, then the girl must be Jill, his twin sister.

I smiled. At least now, I knew somebody. All I had to do was find him.

I walked to the door of the room and saw that I was right. On the other side of the door was written Jack and Jill in green letters. So, I knew it was really them. I walked out the door and saw that I was now in a long hallway. I wandered around the house trying to find him, which was very hard because his house is a freaking mansion. It's enormous! I'd need a Map to find my way!

I opened a door for what seemed like the hundredth time today. This time it was worth it. I saw Jack sitting on a couch watching TV.

"Jack!" I yelled.

I ran and jumped on him. He fell on his back on the couch. I was laying on top of him, hugging him.

"I'm so happy to see you." I told him. "It's so good to see a familiar face. I've missed you so much!"

He frowned. "Ok. Who are you?"

I widened my eyes, realizing my stupidity.

_What The heck have I just done?_

***  
Jill P.O.V

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I had swapped during the night.

It was my first time seeing this room so I guessed that I was in the body of a new swapper or in the body of an ordinary one who was sleeping over at a friend's house.

I took a small glance at myself and immediately realize that it was the first option. I only swapped with two different people – two guys, by the way (Lucky me!). The first one was Jerry, my dance partner and the second being Brody, one of my best friends. This body was definitely a girl. So, that excluded the second possibility.

I looked at myself again and realized that I was currently wearing a blue pyjama with orange butterflies on it and a streak of blond hair was falling in front of my eye.

I pushed it behind my ear and got up. I saw a night stand at the other side of the room next to a bed. I walked to it, opened the drawer and started searching for the letter. Every Swapper keeps a letter containing information about them, like who knows about their power. Well, seems like every Swapper except her. I looked everywhere but, couldn't find it.

I sighed.

"What are you doing?" a girl voice asked.

I screamed and jumped. I had thought I was alone.

I turned around and saw a girl sitting on the bed next to me, rubbing her brown eyes.

I tried to figure out who she was, which was kinda complicated. I mean… is she supposed to be my sister, my friend, my best friend, my cousin or my girlfriend? I have no idea.

_Sister_, I decided.

"Hey Sis!" I told her with a smile so big it probably looked super fake. "I was doing nothing. Just hangin' out, you know? I was only looking at some old stuff. Slept well?" _Gee, it's been almost a year and I'm still really bad at pretending to be someone else._

She frowned. "Why did you call me sis?" _So…she's not my sister. Got it._

_Best friend?_

I rolled my eyes, trying to act like it was obvious. "Because we're so close you're like a sister to me. Duh!" I said while hopping that she wasn't my long lost relative coming visit for the first time.

She smiled. "True." She then frowned. "Yesterday was so weird."

I sighed. "Yeah…it was." _What the heck happened yesterday?_

"I still can't believe it. I still think I'm gonna wake up and that I'll discover that it was all just a dream. You know what a mean?" She continued.

I nodded. "I feel the same way." _I have no idea what she's talking about. _

She raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea of what I'm talking about, do you?" _Oh my God! Can she read minds? _

I smiled. "Of course, I do." _No, I don't._

She frowned. "No, you don't." _Creepy._ "Who are you?"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to show how panicked I felt that she knew that something is wrong. "I'm obviously…" I realize I didn't know my name. We'll not _my_ name. That I do. I mean the name of the blond hair girl that I was supposed to be right now. "Me?" _Why did I make it sound like I was asking a question?_

She rolled her eyes. "I meant, what's your name?"

I faked a smile. "Why are you asking me that? You know what my name is."

She glared at me. "What's your name?" she repeated.

"Umm…. It's…" I looked around the room trying to see something that would help me. There was none. I saw a poster of the Vampire Diaries, but no name written anywhere. I said the first name that popped into my mind. "Elena?" _Seriously, Jill? Why did I look at that poster?_

To my surprise, the girl laughed. "No, it's not. But, nice try, girl. Whoever you are, you seriously are funny."

I frowned. "What?"

She smiled. "You're a Swapper, right?"

I nodded. I was really relieved, but at the same time, I wanted to hit that girl. Seriously, it wasn't funny. I almost had a heart attack.

"Cool." She said. "I'm Grace, by the way. What's your name - your _real_ name?"

"Jillian Brewer, but everyone calls me Jill." I answered.

She got up. "Well, Jill, let's go present you to Harry, Lydia and Jenny." she said while walking to the door.

"Present me to who?" I asked.

Grace hit her forehead with her hand. "Sorry. Stupid me. Harry is Kim's dad, Lydia's her mom and Jenny's her sister."

"Who?" I asked, still confused.

She hit herself again. "Kim. Kim Crawford. She's the girl that you swapped with." I mentally slapped myself. _Should have guessed. _

Then it hit me. "Did you just say Kim Crawford?" I asked.

"Yeah." she answered. "Why?"

I couldn't help the smile on my face. "No reason."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, tell me."

I smirked "My brother and her being in the same house is gonna be… interesting."

She smiled. "What? You have a brother? Is he cute?"

I grimaced. "I'm not answering that question."

Grace rolled her eyes. "I bet he is. Kim's gonna have _so_ much fun." She smiled and I couldn't help smile back.

"C'mon." she told me. "Let's go meet 'your family'." She said while opening the door.

"Yeah. Let's go." We both walked out.

***  
Kim P.O.V

I jump from on top of him and bite my lips. How could I've been so stupid? I'm in Jill's body. I'm supposed to act like her not jump on her brother! What if he didn't know about the swappers? I've totally messed up!

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I told him. I mentally slapped myself. _Stop apologizing and try to act like Jill! _"I mean… Hey bro! I'm Jill, obviously! Who did you think I was? I mean… it's not like I'm another girl who swapped bodies with your sister. That would be crazy!" I finished in a sing-song voice. _Wow. I am not good at lying._

He smiled and I almost melted. _What is wrong with me?_ "Don't worry. It's ok. I know about the Swapper. Is it your first time?" he told me.

I shook my head. "No. It's my second."

He nodded. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Kim." I answered. "It's me Kim Crawford."

He frowned. "Jill, it's really not funny. Stop acting right now."

It was my turn to frown. I didn't understand. A minute he acted like he believed me and the next, he's accusing me of lying.

"I'm not Jill. I'm Kim. Believe me, please Jack." I pleaded.

"If you're really Kim, tell me how we met."

I started telling him how I used to go out with Brody and when I broke up with him, his friends, the black dragons, decided to attack me. At the time, I was taking karate lesson and so did they. It was 5 against 1. Not a fair fight. That's when Jack came to my rescue and together, we beat the crap out of the black dragons. After that we became friends. Well, until he moved away, not even a month later.

After my story, he raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Which of the guys told you?"

I groaned. "Nobody told me. I'm Kim."

"Prove it." he challenged me.

"Fine." I said. "My full name is Kimberly Anne Crawford. My favourite color is turquoise. I love doing cheerleading, karate, journalism and skateboard. I'm scared of the dark. I'm horrible at lying. I love singing. I used to be a huge Ricky Weaver fan. I think scary movies are stupid. I hate Donna Tobin, Lindsay Jones and Heather Clark. I have a teddy bear named Brownie. And if after all I've said, you still don't believe me, I swear, Jack, I'll hit you." I finished with a glare.

He widened his eyes. "Kim. It's really you."

"Of course it's me. Why did you think I was Jill playing a prank on you?" I asked.

"Because, she did it once." he answered.

"Yeah, but why would she have pretend to be me?" I asked still confused. It's not like I was special.

His ears turned red. "Euh... I don't know." Trying to change the subject for a mysterious reason, Jack added: "Did you say 'used to be a Ricky Weaver fan'? What happen to make you stop being one?"

I frowned. "I met him at one of his concerts. He's a jerk."

Jack smirked. "Told you. He's a private jet flying San Francisco burger buying hot tubbing, doll hair monster!

"Yeah. He's a sneeze bag." I said using the expression he always used to describe him. I smiled and then frowned. "He tried to kiss me."

Jack's face hardened. "He tried to what now?"

I fake pouted. "What? Is little Jackie Jealous?"

He snorted. "I'm not… I'm not Jealous."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Ummmm"

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, he tried to kiss me." I continued. "I tossed him at the other side of the room." I smirked.

He smiled. "Good job." We gave each other a high five.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked me. "I was about to prepare breakfast." I knew he was lying. He wasn't about to prepare breakfast, I smelt bacon, so, I knew he had already eaten.

I smiled. "I'm starving." And I was. _Seriously, is it normal that every time I swap I get really hungry? I'll ask my parents, later. _

Jack smiled back. "Okay. I'll go make that." he took a pause before adding: "Maybe you'd like to change."

"Oh, no. I'm fine." I looked at myself and realize that I was only wearing a large green t-shirt that stopped just a bit below my butt. I immediately blushed. "On second thought… I'm gonna go change."

Jack smiled.

I was about to leave before I realize that I had no idea where I was supposed to go. "Euh… Jack? Were's – "

"Walk straight and then turn left, and then turn right. Walk up the stairs and then turn right again. You'll see our door. You're not gonna be able to miss it. On the door, there's – "

I nodded. "I know. There's Jack and Jill written on it. I'll go change, now."

I walked away, but not before hearing Jack yells "You're welcome!"

I rolled my eyes and followed Jack's directions. Not even two minutes later, I was at their door. I entered the room and walked to the wardrobe. I opened it and saw… only clothes for guys. No tank tops, no skirts and no dress. I guessed this was Jack's wardrobe. So, I figure out, Jill's clothes must be somewhere else.

I looked around the room trying to find some girl clothes. Time passed and I still hadn't found it.

I had even checked in the hallway to see if she had a wardrobe there, just like mine. No such luck.

"Couldn't find it?"

As fast as I could, I turn around and threw my fist into the air as a reflex. Jack easily caught it.

"Nice way to repay the guy who made you breakfast." he told me while smirking.

I look at his other hand. In it was a platter containing a stash of pancakes, with chocolate chips and whipped cream on it. Some strawberries and raspberries where standing next to them. Also, he had brought me a glass of chocolate milk with whipped cream on top of it. How could he keep a platter full of food in balance with one hand and stopping a punch with the other, at the same time? I have no idea.

"Oh my god, Jack!" I told him not believing what was standing in front of my eyes. "This is my favourite breakfast! How do you still remember that?"

He smiled. "If you don't want it, I'll just eat it." he said. He took a sip of my chocolate milk.

"Hey!" I protested. "It's mine!"

He took another sip.

"Stop that!" I told him.

As soon as he lowered the glass, I bursted out laughing. He had whipped cream on top of his mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"Nice mustache." I replied.

He rolled his eyes and removed it with the back of his hand. He took the platter and put it on the desk.

"So, you couldn't find clothes?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Where are they?"

"They're in the wardrobe behind you." he answered, while pointing it with is index finger.

I turned around and I saw the same wardrobe that I had looked into, earlier – the one full of Jack's clothes.

I frowned. "I looked. They're not there."

It was his turn to frown. "Of course they're there. They've always been there."

I shook my head. "Your clothes are in there. Not hers."

He seemed to realize something. "Oh. I forgot to mention, Jill and I share the same clothes."

I widened my eyes. "You what?"

"We share the same clothes." he repeated. He then frowned. "Well, not the pants. Only the shirts." He opened the wardrobe and took out a pair of skinny jeans. "Look."

He was right. I hadn't seen them before, but these jeans, we're definitely belonging to a girl.

"You mean Jill never wears skirts or dresses or _anything_ girly?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Sometimes, she does. But, only when she has a dance show or something like that. Otherwise, she wears my clothes. She thinks they're more comfortable."

"So you mean I'll have to wear boy's clothes?" I shook my head. "No way. I'm not doing it."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Kim. You'll get used to it."

I groaned "I don't think I will."

He rolled his eyes, took a yellow American Eagle long sleeved shirt and handed it to me along with the pair of jeans, he was still holding.

"This is one of my favourite shirts." he told me. "Now, put it on."

I frowned. "Where am I supposed to change? Where's your bathroom?"

"Why don't you change right here?" he told me.

"What? I'm not changing in front of you."

He frowned. "Why not? It' s not like you're in your own body. You're in Jill's. I've seen her change plenty of time."

I widened my eyes. "Still, I don't want to. It's awkward."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll just go in the hallway. Just tell me when I can get back in."

"Sure." I told him.

He got out and closed the door. I locked it (force of habit I guess).

I removed my clothes and changed into the new one. Jack was right, they were quite comfortable. I could get used to them.

"You can come in." I told Jack when I was done.

He entered the room and sat down on his bed. "So? How are the clothes?"

"They're okay." I told him. He smirked.

For the second time, today, I noticed his guitar.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you play a song?" I asked. I remembered how much he was good and I was dying to hear him again.

"Not now." he told me.

"Why not?" I pouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Because, your pancakes are getting cold. We should go eat." He then added: "I promise I'll play a song later for you though."

I nodded. "Okay. So where do we eat?"

"Follow me, I'll show you one of my favourite places." he said.

I nodded and he took the platter full of food in his hand and walked out the door. I followed him. We walked down the hallway. He then stopped walking.

"We're here." he said.

I frowned. "Euh… the only thing there is a window."

He smiled. _Gosh, I love his smile. It makes me feel all warm inside and…What the bloody hell is wrong with me? _"Exactly." he told me.

I shot him a questioning look, when I saw him opening the window. _What is he doing? _He gave me the food platter, crawled trough the small square and jumped out. I screamed. _What the heck did he think? He's going to kill himself!_

"Oh my god, Jack!" I ran to the window. That's when I notice that the ground (well, technically, it's the selling of the house) was only a meter below and Jack was crouching on it.

"You coming?" he asked with a smirk.

At that exact moment I wanted to kill him, for making me think he was dead, which is quite illogic. Instead of doing just that, I gave him back the platter, crawled trough the window and jump out of it like he had done just a minute before.

I looked around and gasped. Many trees were standing there showing off their beautiful colors. Orange, red, green and yellow leaves were falling. It was magical.

"Wow!" I told Jack. "The view is fantastical. It looks so peaceful."

He nodded. "I know. That's why I like to come here. It helps me think."

I raise an eyebrow. "Since when can you think?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Ouch. It hurts, Kim." He sat on the edge of the selling, his feet dangling. I walked to him and did the same.

"Can I eat those?" I ask him while looking at the platter in his hand. "They look tasty."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Kimmy. I prepared them and brought them just so you'll stare at them."

I glared at him and punched his arm. "Stop being sarcastic." I punched him again. "And stop calling me Kimmy."

He shrugged. "Fine. Punch me all you want. I just don't give pancakes to people who do."

I tried to snatch them from him without success. "Give them to me!"

He shook his head. "Not until you apologize."

I glared at him. "Now way."

Jack shrugged again. "Okay. I guess I'll just eat them my – " he was cut of by a song starting to play. Jack brought his hand to his pocket, took out his I phone and looked at the screen. I took advantage of the distraction to take the platter from his hand. I was about to take a bite, when I suddenly recognize the song.

"Oh my god! I love that song!" I told Jack.

He smiled. "Still a fan of Nickelback I see."

I nodded. "Of course. They're amazing. Lullaby (2) is one of my favourite songs."

"Me too." he said. "That's why it's my ringtone."

I took a bite of my pancake. They taste divine. A bit cold, but still the best pancakes I ever tasted.

"You're an amazing cook." I told Jack with my mouth full.

He laughed. "Thanks."

I took another bite. "So, who was it from? The text, I mean. "

"Jerry." he answered.

I smiled, thinking of my old friend. "How is he?"

"Good, I think." he rolled his eyes. "He just told me he won against somebody in Immortal Slayer. He's really excited. It's his first time."

I almost spit out my pancake. "Did you say Immortal Slayer? Jerry plays it?"

He smiled. "Of course, he does. That game is awesome!"

"You play it too?" I asked. "I thought I was the only one."

Jack's eyes widened. "You mean you play it?"

"Of course, I do. That game is awesome!" I said mocking his previous words.

He rolled his eyes and then smiled. "As soon as you're done with breakfast, we can go play, if you want."

I nodded. "Sure."

I finished eating my pancakes and drinking my chocolate milk. We crawled through the window again and walked to the living room.

"I'm so gonna beat you!" I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "In your dream, Kimmy."

He opened the home version of Immortal Slayer and the generic started. We could see some characters doing flips and fighting each others.

When it was done, the console's voice said, "Please, login. Say your name and your password."

"Jack Brewer." He took a pause. "Shito Ryu. (3)"

I shot him a questioning look. "Shito Ryu? Why? I know it's your type of martial art, but – "

"It's hard to guess." He interrupted me with a smile. _Gosh, his smile…_

I nodded in agreement. Nobody could guess that.

"Welcome Trasher." The game said.

I widened my eyes. "What did it said? Please, tell me she didn't say Trasher. Tell me she said something like 'Trosher' or 'Rancher'?"

"It did say Trasher." He told me. He then rolled his eyes. "Why would I call my character Rancher?"

I took a step back and close my eyes. "Why do things like this always happen to me. First, I swap bodies with my best friend. Then I swap with my old best friend's sister. And now, I discover that my old best friend is also my enemy. Could life get any worse?"

Jack put his hand in front of him in a stop motion. "What are you talking about?"

"I... We're…" _How can you tell somebody that he's supposed to be your enemy? I have no idea. _"I'll just show you."

I walked in front of the console. "Add another player." I told it.

"Adding a new player." It said. "Please, say you're name and password."

"Kim Crawford." I said. I looked at Jack. "Put your hands on your ear."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to know my password!" I replied.

"Even if I do it, it's not gonna change anything."

"Just shut up and do it!"I yelled

He did it and I said my password. (You didn't think I was gonna tell you guys my password, did you?)

"Welcome Skull Riper." The console said.

Jack eyes widened. "Wait. You're Skull Riper?"

I nodded.

"You're kidding me, right?"

I shook my head.

Then, to my surprise, he started laughing.

I frowned. I had expected everything but that. "What's so funny?"

"Don't you think it's kind of ironic that we lost track of each other but at the same time, didn't? We were playing against each other without even knowing it." He explained.

He started laughing again and this time, I joined him.

Once we stopped, he asked "Do you still wanna play? Or are you too scared?"

I snorted. "As if. Bring it on, Brewer."

We got into position and prepared ourselves to fight.

*** (4)

It was quite close, but it turns out that Jack won in the end.

He shot his arm up in the air and shouted "Yes! I won!"

"Congratulation, Jack." I said trying to smile. (What? I hate losing.) "You were…" I notice that Jack looked like he was pretending to be a chicken. "What are you doing?"

He stopped and smiled. "My victory dance. Pretty cool, right?"

I bursted out laughing imagining Jack, alone, doing his victory dance and then his mother entering the room, seeing him and then walking out slowly, pretending to ever have seen that.

"Yeah, totally." I answered sarcastically, still laughing.

I stopped laughing and before I could stop myself, I was standing on my tiptoe, with both my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I've missed you, Jack." And I had. I had missed everything about him. Especially his sens of humour.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. "I've missed you too, Kimmy."

**A/N: **_That was chapter 3 : ) I made it extra long, for you, guys! 5 308 Words! I hope you liked it! I'll try to update really soon. I can't believe it took me that much time to write it :S I promise next chapter won't take that long :)_

_OMG! You guys are amazing! This story got 23 Reviews, 10 Favorites, 22 followers and 826 views :) I love you, guys! You're awesome! _

_SPOILER ALERTS!_

_Have you guys watched the Karate Games? I did. It was awesome! I mean an episode of Kickin'It + Hunger Games, coming out the day of my birthday? That's the best birthday present ever! I love both of them so much! The only thing is… THEY DIDN'T KISS! BUT THEY WERE SO CLOSE! OMG! STUPID DIRECTOR! _

_Oh! And have you seen Kickin'It On Our Own? OMG! Kim and Jack went on a date! I'm so happy!_

_YOU CAN READ, NOW!_

_I know next chapter is gonna be in Kim's P.O.V, but, should I do a part of it in Jill's? Like, it could be about her meeting with Kim's parents and maybe Liam? Anyway, go vote in my poll. I promise this time I won't forget to post it :)_

_Oh! I'm starting a new story, and I need songs that represent Kick (Jack and Kim, for those who didn't know what it meant.)And songs that talk about moving away and leaving someone behind. If you have any idea, send them to me, please. Thank You!_

_(1)Does anybody else find it weird that Jack's last name is Brewer? You know, since everybody called him Jack Anderson? I do. _

_(2) If you like the song Lullaby by Nickelback or if you're just looking for a good story, go read the fanfiction Lullaby by butterflies-and-lullabie. It's amazing._

_(3) Is that really Jack or Leo's type of martial arts? I remember reading that it was something like that, but I don't remember the site so… If anybody knows what it really is, please tell me._

_(4) Just imagine their fighting scene in Kim of Kong._

_Anyway, Bye Bye :)_

_Ps: Sorry for the really long A/N. High Five for those who are still reading :)_

_-Alex-_

_XXX_


End file.
